


Stiles’ Other Half (A Stalec Story) {Stiles Stilinski and Alec Lightwood}

by Solivagant_Wander



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Best Friends, F/M, Gay Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Happy Stiles Stilinski, Jocelyn Fairchild Lives, Jocelyn is Stiles aunt, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protective Magnus Bane, Rare Pairings, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Teacher Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solivagant_Wander/pseuds/Solivagant_Wander
Summary: Stile's pack has left him calling him weak, his mind is in turmoil because of the Nogitsune, and his relationship with his father is strained due to his loyalty to the wolves he once considered friends.Stiles left to go visit and live with his aunt, Jocelyn Flay, after his mother's death and now when at his lowest yet again he goes to live with her meeting the love of his life, Alec Lightwood.Almost a year has passed and now, he needs to return home. Stiles has changed not only in those he chooses for friend, but also in mannerisms as well. Foes from the past show their ugly heads, but Stiles is ready to meet them head on. Now, the only question is can the pack regain the trust of Beacon Hills very own Stiles Stilinski?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Stiles Stilinski, Alec Lightwood/Stiles Stilinski, Clary Fray & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Magnus Bane & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1  
Stiles took a deep and shaky breath he loved his aunt and cousin he really did, but sometimes his anxiety got the best of him and all he could think about was all the ways things to go wrong. He wished so badly now that he could have convinced his father to move here years ago so he never had to go back to that awful town. But hear he is barely 17 and now he was leaving again. 

Stiles got off in a train station that was as closest to his aunt’s house as he could get. He carefully watched everyone get off the train it seemed that they had no idea what secrets the world was hiding. It truly amazed sometimes how one little thing can almost ruin a person from seeing the beautiful that the world holds. He took one move shaky breath before stepping off. 

The walk wasn't a long one, but one that Stiles used to let himself enjoy the city. As a child he loved the city: it was so fun of wonder after all and now it still seemed like a dream to him. No one here knew what had happened to him. It was like he could breathe again. 

He walked with his shoulders back a determined grin on his face. He wasn't going to let past mistakes stop him from living the best life he could, and he was going to make the best of this city. He was done being the plaything of the supernatural. He was done lying to his father and he was done being controlled. He was going to go to class when it started, and he was going to get the perfect gpa that he always wanted. He was going to become close with Clary again and maybe if he could get Simon if he could get him to open to him. 

He smiled at the building that was once his home for about 2 and a half years. Part of him deeply wished he had never left another prayed that he never would leave again. With another shaky, but less shaky breath he knocked on the door to his favorite aunt's apartment. 

It was then he noticed all sounds in the apartment stopped and became too serous for just a knock on the door. Part of Stiles cursed at his stupidity what if his aunt had moved or what if she didn't want him? After all he was coming unannounced with only a plea to let him stay. 

His shaky breathing came back, and he could feel anxiety start to build in his chest. Just as he was about to fall into a state of total panic and have an anxiety attack the door opened. A curious face looked at him. It was round with soft edges. The girl had wide green eyes and curly red hair that Stiles was thankful not to get. He would not look good with red hair after all, but at this moment he would take all the red hair in the world because he was so thankful to see his cousin. The girl gasped and hugged him tightly speaking softly, "Stiles!"

Stiles felt the anxiety slowing pull out of his chest after sitting in the living room and seeing his aunt. He spied the three people in the corner, but they seemed to think he wouldn’t notice them, so he was going to let it slide for now. He could use that to his advantage later. His aunt of course hugged him tightly and told him he was welcome anytime. Stiles knew it would only be time before they started asking questions that's when he would use those sly people to his advantage. 

His aunt was frantically making tea when the curiosity of his dearest cousin came to the surface, "Umm Stiles... Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

Stiles searched her eyes they flicked over to the people in the corner then it hit him. She didn't trust him. He felt the anxiety begin to poor into his chest once more. It was like in that moment he had no one. Well, screw that Stiles thought silently. He forced a smirk on his face although it felt probably came out more of a grimace, "Maybe you should first introduce to those delightfully creepy people dressed in all black in the corner over there."

Her eyes went wide, and his aunt dropped the kettle that was in her hand. The group that was frozen in the corner seemed to tense ready to attack him. The anxiety was a wave now it was filling him up and if he didn't calm down quick, he was going to be drowning in it. 

Clary stuttered, "You see them?"

Stiles frowned and sarcastically answered, "Well they aren't ghost, are they?"

Clary gulped and waved the group over. The each took a seat and watched him with a silent glare. Stiles was pained that his cousin had already chosen these other people over him, but pain seemed to be one of the only constants in his life at this point. 

Clary took a deep breath and said, "I have sometime crazy to tell you, but I swear to god it's all true."

Stiles snorted, "Lay it on me."

Clary looked him in the eyes and a terrible shot of anxiety filled Stiles almost to the breaking point. Of course, not a single person seems to notice or so it seemed. Clary continues, "The supernatural world is real. We are shadow hunters: half angle, half human beings. We protect the human world from the bad supernatural called downworlders."  
Stiles felt a crazed laugh fall out of his mouth, "The super-fucking-natural. I should have guessed because it just has to come around and mess with every single motherfucking person, I care about now doesn't it?" 

Clary seemed to already have it rehearsed in her head as she continued on, "I know it sounds crazy, but... Wait! What? You know about the supernatural?"

Stiles shook his head and watched as the boy closest to his cousin went to reach close to what could have been a knife. He smiled a thin smile that was one of a broken man, "Yeah you could say that."

Clary let out a deep breath, "Well that's good I guess we don't have to hide anything from you then. Well, Luke's a werewolf and Simon's a vampire. We are shadow hunters and this guy we know is a mage. He's kind of a thot though."

Stiles could feel his heart beat it thundered in his ears. This wasn't what he wanted. He wants normal. He wanted his cousin safe. Nothing would ever be right because the stupid supernatural world had to come screw everyone's lives to hell. 

His aunt talked to him softly filling him in about other things as the others left for what was probably a hunt. The one of the guys seemed to watch him closely. His blue eyes followed Stiles and seemed to understand him in the ways other didn't. 

It was a bit later when the shadow hunters came back. He was moved into Clary's old room since she didn't stay there much anymore. The people that stood in the corner were now named to him Jace, the boy that Clary deemed fit to be her boyfriend although Stiles wasn't sure if he trusted him, Izzy a girl that was as dangerous as Allison if not more so, but as intelligent as Lydia, and lastly Alec, the blue eyed boy that Stiles was drawn to and trusted even if they had just met. 

They wanted to take him to dinner at what they deemed a special place. It was made for monsters so Stiles was sure he would fit in fine. 

The blue eyed boy slowed to walk behind him after dinner. Clary and Jace walked together, Izzy and Simon, and now him and Alec. The boy looked at him with slow understanding eyes, "You couldn't breathe back at the apartment because of anxiety. You are running from a troubled past that has a deep supernatural element in it, and you are scared that we will abandon you."  
Stiles nodded the other boy took this as a sign and gently took his hand. He looked at Stiles and spoke softly, "I wouldn't I promise. I trust you. You are different from the other. I can't promise that I will be perfect or that things will get better instantly, but I will help you all I can."  
Stiles smiled sadly, "Are you willing to take a chance on a little broken boy from Beacon Hills?"  
Alec nodded because sometimes actions speak louder than words.  
This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Stiles was a little broken, but so was Alec. At first, they weren't in love they were friends, but it slowly became something more and over the course of a year the two were inseparable until, of course, something had to go wrong. Stiles father had been shot and the boy is forced back to Beacon Hills leaving his fiancé, yes Alec proposed about a month before Stiles had to leave, and newly made family. Stiles was stronger now trained as a spark with Magnus, who wasn't that much of a dick to Stiles, and a powerful warrior with the shadow hunters. 

He was ready for whatever Beacon Hills can throw at him.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To My Life

Chapter 2  
Stiles Stilinski did not want to come back to this god awful town that was for damn sure. He wanted to stay close to those he felt cared about him. This stupid pathetic town drove a thorn in his side. Stiles heartbeat sparks up again in his chest and he felt anxiety closing in on him in a rapid manner. He began to take deep breaths like Magnus had taught him. And just thinking about his strange best friend made him calm slightly. 

To most people, it would be weird that he is best friend with his significant other's ex, but somehow, they made it work. Maybe it was because Magnus didn’t care or maybe it was the fact that Stiles had a way of worming himself into other hearts. Magnus was one of the few that knew much about sparks and he was able to train Stiles to be a powerful magic wielder. He taught him control, patience, and how to make a mean cocktail. They hit it off right from the bat and became quick friends. Magnus and he had become something close to what the shadow hunters called a parabatai. He missed him now. 

Stiles missed a lot of people honestly like his aunt and cousin, but right now he missed Alec the most. He was close to the others of course like Jace helped him learn to fight and taught him how to play the piano while Izzy he liked to fight with, but also go on tv binges with. Simon and he would seek out about anything science fiction or well just in general. His aunt supported him in everything he wanted to do while his cousin was overprotective at times, but in all, she meant well. 

Don't even get him started on Alec. They fit each other like glue. At times it seemed like they didn't talk out loud only with their facial expressions other time the two could talk to each other for hours barely a breath in between. They showed each other that they loved the other in the weirdest ways. Like Stiles getting Alec a bow or Alec getting the whole Star Wars series for Stiles they just seemed to flow almost flawlessly. Alec was patient with Stiles when he was blunt and unkind to others. Stiles was thoughtful instead of loud and annoying to Alec. Stiles liked Alec's honesty and Alec loved Stiles rambles. They were each other balance. 

Now, here he was. He was 18 almost 19 with an engagement ring on his finger and some amazing friends what seemed like a world away. He walked silently in the halls of the hospital that housed his father. He really hated this hospital truly. His mother died here and now his father may share the same fate if the damn doctors didn’t gets their shit together. 

Stiles walked with a confidence that if he had stayed here, he would have never found. He walked with his shoulders straight and his head up looking forward. He wasn't about to take anyone's shit, not today and well never again for that matter. 

His father looked up at him with eyes clouded by pain once he got to the room. It was frigid in the boring old hospital room Stiles didn't like it one bit. His father squeezed his hand and Stiles at that very moment realized just how much he missed his father. 

After he had left, he came clean with his father with what was going on in Beacon Hills and their relationship once again blossomed. It had meant Alec and loved the boy as if he was his own son. So, when Stiles heard that his beloved father had been shot in the line of duty, he knew it was his own duty to come here and help him in any way he could. 

It took only a few days for his father to get back into a shape to be able to go home. The once powerful proud man was only a shell of himself because of the pain a simple bullet wound had caused him. 

Now, we are here. Stiles is twisting his ring around his fingers standing in front of his old school. This was his final year of school he planned on going to the school by his aunts and living with his fiancé in a nice cozy little apartment, but no he was here in the hell mouth itself. 

Before he could work himself up too much, he put his head up and walked forward. This was just a town. He was just here for his father. He could do this!

Getting his schedule, he walked to his locker and thought with a smirk wwmd? (What would Magnus do). A grin now appeared, and a plan began to form. First, Magnus would probably slay the fashion game. Then he would probably work his way up the social latter and next probably establish his rule. And finally take over and make anyone and everyone that wronged him look like fools. 

Stiles smile fell slightly damn it he missed his boo thing and by boo things he means his bestie. Plus, he probably couldn't slay like Magnus could. Yeah there those kinds of friends they seemed gay for each other sometimes, but they were truly gay for other people. In fact, looking down at his phone he had 3 texts. One from said boo thing saying: Slay bitch. (I imagine Magnus as a drag queen half the time lol) Then from contact sister from another mister (Clary): Have fun!!! Lastly from Robin the Hood: Miss you! xoxox. P.S. don't die or I will have to go down there and kick some ass. P.S.S love you. 

Stiles was grinning once more he was ready for whatever this god awful school could throw at him. He walked with confidence and sat down in a seat in the middle of the room. He considered those who came in after him and his smile widened. There seemed to be no pack in this classroom so he could deal with that beast later. 

But when did his luck ever hold? Because at the very last second the bell rung and in popped Scott McCall. 

Stiles smile fell as the boy sat down beside him and a sharp twist of pain went up his spine. There was bad magic in this town and somehow it was connected to the puppy alpha himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Without You

Chapter 3  
It was at lunch when Stiles’ past finally caught up with him meaning the pack. He was just about to take a bite out of a red delicious apple when a hand grabbed his shoulder. It was in that moment he started to get slight pissed off, like come on can't a man eat an apple without getting pulled into a bunch of drama. 

Stiles took a deep breath before turning to the werewolf he once considered his best friend. The person that Stiles would have died for, killed for, or anything else that Scott would have asked, but no he was weak to Scott. 

Stiles turned painting a smile on his face on that could fool even the best. He wills his scent to cloak and he willed the air to just get slightly harder for the downworlders to breath. Cruel, kind of, but they were kind of threatening him or at least emotionally scarred him a bit. He's not bitter at all.

Scott's eyebrows were drawn up on his face and his eyes held confusion, "Why are you here?"

Stiles smirked in a playful, but slightly mischievous manner, "What do you mean, Scotty boy? I'm here to eat lunch like everyone else that's what a cafeteria is for if I'm not mistaken. Which I'm not in case you were wondering."

Scott's eyes crunched, and he looked slightly upset now, "You know what I meant Stiles. Why are you here in Beacon Hills? You left remember? You ran away from your problems instead of owning up to them."  
Stiles smirk fell, and a tense smile appeared in its place. They were or at least Scott was beginning to really piss him off, "I'm here because my father was shot, asshole. I might run away from my problems, but at least I don't pretend they don't exist like you seem too. Besides, I won't be staying in this hell hole any longer than I have to."   
Scott smiled bitterly, "You’re a coward."

Stiles cocked his head slightly, "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Scott growled, "Have you?"

Stiles smiled, "I have and I look fabulous." 

Scott snorted, "I don't know I think the sidekick look suited you well, but now I see that loner suits you better."

Stiles smiled too sweetly for it to be nice, "I always thought cute puppy dog suited you, but turns out your more fit for the title of little miss bitch."

Scott snarled and flashed his red eyes, "Who are you calling a bitch? You're a nobody while I'm a true alpha."

Stiles plastered a smile back on his face, "Hiding behind a pretty screen doesn't make you any less hateful and it is our choices...that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."

The bell rung and Scott flashed his eyes once more before turning on his foot walking away. Stiles looked down to what would have been a sweet delicious red apple and knew that it would now be bitter. His magic had a way of influencing his environment. Sparks were strange, they were unlike any other magic user in the world as it turned out they had nothing do to with demons in fact it seemed like they were the most human humans. They were not tainted by demon or angel blood which was rare now days because bloodlines have been spread everywhere. Even stranger was Stiles should have had some blood from angels but didn't. He was a spark of its own accord. He was powerful but honestly didn't like to show it off unless of course, he was with Magnus. 

Stiles sighed he really wished he could take his dad far away from this stupid town to Brooklyn at least there they would be free from the "true alpha's" rule. Stiles had known coming back here was a bad idea, but he had too. Scott was right in some regards he had run away from his problems and it was time he comes back to face those demons. 

Stiles was twisting his ring on his finger when Lydia came up to him. She had a cold-hearted look in her eyes just like she had back in the day when she was Queen Bitch, I mean Queen Bee. "I heard of your exchange of words with Scott earlier."

Stiles without looking up snorted and folded his hands together, "Well, you were standing right there you would have been deaf not to hear it honestly."

Lydia's face remained stone cold, "We as a pack we don't approve of you bullying our alpha."

Stiles back straightened he could feel that dark energy whenever one of them spoke it was as if the dark energy followed them and haunted this town. He finally turned to the girl that he once considered the love of his life, "Listen, Lydia, you and your pack have more important things to worry about than me disrespecting your alpha. This town isn't what it seems and you're smart enough to see it if you want to. Don't play dumb too much or you might just become it."

Lydia snorted, "You're always trying to stir the pot so someone will care about little broken Stiles, but guess what it isn't going to work this time! Just stay away from us and get out of town here soon no one wants you here." She turned and waved with an evil smile, "Bye now."

Stiles flipped her off and started walking to his old Jeep. After being in Brooklyn with Magnus and all his lavish cars the Jeep wasn't looking so good. Stiles smiled Magnus and Alec had taught him to work on cars neither man trusted magic nor someone else with their cars, in turn, they taught Stiles that as well. 

He was going the Advance Auto Parts and he was going to fix his baby. Walking him he took the place in it smelled like oil and air freshener. The place was covered in all sorts of parts and the guy behind the counter was looking at Stiles. The guys waved him over, "What are you looking for?"

Stiles answered with the things he needed. The guy nodded again, "You're not taking it to a mechanic?" 

Stiles knew the guy was looking for trying to gage him, "I don't trust no other man with my car and I hadn't had the know how until now."

The man smiled a charming smile, "My names Rick and if you need anything let me know." Stiles shook the man's hand and got the parts he needed. Today might be okay after all.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Not An Angel

Chapter 4   
Stiles was one of the only people that Alec had hold his stele and that might seem strange to some people considering that Stiles wasn't a shadow hunter, but being a spark had its own special nature. He could if need be hold and use a stele although he often preferred not to. It made him feel weird to be without his other half. He missed the comfort of having him close by and the trust that was a constant between the two like trusting the other with an important weapon. 

Stiles looked down at the pen in his hand and flipped it between his fingers. It was day two of being back at Beacon High and he already felt like skipping not that he would he had made a promise to never skip again. 

The pack always was staring at him in class and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. They are such assholes and of course they had sent a little puppy looking one to talk to him. Liam was his name Stiles took in the kids’ appearance. He looked friendly enough and almost looked fearful. 

He stood in front of Stiles shifting his weight from foot to foot. He rung his hands and if Stiles was a werewolf he’d bet the boy stunk of anxiety. "Your invited to the pack meeting tonight. You should come it is at 5pm and we still hold them at Derek's loft. I think you should know where that's at if you don't I don't know the address so I will have to go back and ask Scott."

Stiles held his hand up stopping the boy from continuing to ramble. Sure, it was the friendliest any of the pack had been, but still this felt like this was totally a trap. Honestly, it was basically a 100% thing at this point. "I know where to go pup. So, what kind of trap is this?"

The blond looked at him is surprise, "I'm not sure I'm just a messenger and you know the saying don't shoot the messenger well I'm that guy. So, could you please not kill me or like do anything to take revenge on what Scott has done."

Stiles hummed softly and looked at the boy. He was so young about the age that Stiles was when this all began. He did not deserve this at all. "Can't you guys make up your minds? Lydia told me to stay away and now I'm invited to a pack meeting after I was kicked out of said pack."

Liam looked even more uncomfortable, "I'm not sure, I guess."

Stiles snorted. They really could not make up their minds after all. He looked at the younger man and raised his eyebrow, "Aren't you going to head back to the pack?"

Liam sighed, "I can't leave without an answer."

Stiles looked in the boys eyes, "Tell Scott to go fuck himself, but I will be there. Tell them all that Stiles isn't going to take their shit and if they even think about attacking me, I will hang their balls over my doorways like mistletoe at Christmas time. Tell them if they talk, look at, or even think about doing either of those things to my dad I will end them. Now, take care and have a nice day you seem like a nice kid."

Liam nodded quickly then ran back to where the pack was sitting. 

It was about 5 when Stiles when finally got up to go to the pack meeting he really didn't want to, but sometimes you got to do what you got to do plus kicking some werewolf ass would be fun if it came to that. Stiles got in the new and approved Jeep. It would be a quick drive, so he decided to call Magnus during it. 

It rang twice before the other man answered, "I'm drinking what do you want?"

Stiles smiled, "Miss you to Magnus. I'm about to go to a pack meeting I guess."

The other man hummed and answered sharply, "Why are you hanging out with those mutts again?"

Stiles laughed, "I'm not sure really. I'm more curious to what the hell they want more than anything besides I thought if they acted up I could get some justified revenge via some pranks."

Stiles could hear the grin in his best friend's voice, "Would you like some help?"

Stiles smirk, "Always."

Getting to Derek's Stiles felt extremely excited after all he was going to get to have some fun and see his bestie while he was at it. Win win. 

He got to the door and he could almost keep the grin off his face. He knocked only once. The door was answered quickly by Scott. He glared and waved Stiles inside quickly Stiles looked around it looked about the same with a few more couches in the room. Derek was nowhere to be found, but Scott and the gang was all there. This was going to be to perfect. 

Stiles took a seat making it the closest to the door. He could not wait for this! 

Scott growled at him and spat, "Why did you leave?"

Stiles smiled sarcastically, "To visit family." 

Scott's eyes narrowed with anger, "Why'd you stay gone?"

Stiles snorted and shrugged, "Because I wanted too."

The pack looked at him closely all but Liam who looked down at his feet. Stiles smiled and spoke, "Well this has been nice, but really it hasn't and I'm kind of tired of this bullshit. There is an evil presence in this town as the resident pack it's your job to fix that. I'm going to go now and take care of my father when he is better, he and I will be leaving permanently."

The lights began to flicker after he said evil and the ground shook. A portal opened and a being began to float above the pack black wings illuminated the room. Magnus chuckle felt the room. The pack curled into the corner of the room fangs out. 

Stiles could not stop himself from laughing it felt the room and the lights turned back on. 

Scott shouted, "What the hell Stiles. Did you do that?"

He shook his head and Magnus walked up from behind them flashing his catlike eyes he purred, "That would be me."

Scott snarled, "What the fuck are you?"

Magnus touched his chest and asked sarcastically, "Who me? Oh, I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Scott huffed, "As if."

Magnus walked over beside Stiles, "I'm also this assholes best friend so I would watch out."

A voice called from the ceiling, "Can I get down now?"

Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec was lowered to the ground. He walked over to Stiles and hugged him tightly. Scott growled, "Get out now! Your no angel Stiles what goes around comes around."

Stiles smiled as he walked out squeezing the black haired boys’ hand, "Oh me, I'm no angel, but he sure is."


	5. Chapter 5: Brain Stew

Chapter 5  
Stiles turned to the man that he was deeply in love with, "Hi, my angel."

The dark haired boy looked over at the slightly shorter brown haired boy with an amused smiled while his eyes shown with pride at his love, "Hi, my demon." 

Stiles nuzzled his head under Alec's chin. Stiles would kill anyone that called him a demon, but Alec. Alec looked like a demon on the outside with his dark leather and angry facial expression but was really a goody-two shoes and a softy underneath all the angry outsides. While Stiles on the outside was a softie that wore soft and comfy clothes, but underneath could be revengeful and had a troublemaker tint to him. They were both good people in all, but Stiles was a troublemaker making him Alec's little demon. 

Stiles throw an arm around his best friend and one around the love of his life. He knew they couldn’t stay, but he was at least going to enjoy their company while they were here. 

Magnus snorted when they got to the small diner it is old vide wasn't sometime that Magnus thought was up to par, but Stiles just smiled and pulled the men in. His father already sat a table Stiles pulled them over there and soon an older woman walked over a smile on her face, "What can I get y'all this evenin', boys? 

Stiles grinned, "We will have three of my favorites, and a Sheriff burger, Betty. I, also, have to ask have you for a haircut because you are killing it girl!"

Betty laughed and smacked the back of the brown haired boy's head her smile was bright and honest thought, "Aw shucks darin, you know how to charm a girl. And if you must know I got a little trim'an. I will get those meals right out to you sweet pea."

The southern women winked at the Sheriff before walking away. Magnus turned to Alec and Stiles to mock the older women, "Aw shucks boysssss, " then turned to the Sheriff to bat his lashes in a manner to mock her flirting. 

The Sheriff smacked the warlock’s arm and huffed, "She is just showing us some southern hostility."

The warlock chuckled, "She was showing you that she wanted to show you that she can show what's in your pants that southern hostility."

Stiles snorted and laid his head on Alec's leather clad shoulder. He was happy in this moment and yes, the pack was being buttheads, but he could live with that. He had dealt with tons of buttheads in the past and all he had to do was graduate then he would be home free to leave. 

A part of him knew that something dark was happening to in this town and he knew that deep down he was going to have to fight it. He was a hero at heart by bat or by magic he was willing to put his life on the line. It was something that Alec both loved and hated about the person he chooses to spend the rest of his life too. 

Betty came back with their food on a tray balanced in one hand and the other hand on her hip. She placed a well dressed up vegan burger in front of the Sheriff next she turned to Stiles giving him a curly fry burger that was well dressed in all the works. She placed Alec's down with a smile, but then turning to Magnus she dropped his down about an inch above the table. 

He huffed and jumped slightly, "Hey!" 

She gave him a look then with a sassy tone, "Teach you to mock a hard working woman." She turned in her heel and walked off in a mock anger.

The others at the table chuckled. Stiles smiled, "I wouldn't mock someone that has a little bit more magic than you would think. She powerful and makes some mean food."

Magnus took a bite from his burger and moaned, "This is amazing."

Stiles laughed, "It makes your brain stem from how amazing it is." 

The table laughed and joked for a bit, but slowly the table became more sober. It was time to talk about all the baddies and hat was to be done. Stiles lifted his head off his other halves shoulder for the first time other when taking a drink from his vanilla milkshake. He sighed, "I feel like this dark energy is coming into this town. I feel like something is coming it's just so heavy in the air."

Alec placed his hand on Stiles leg in support. Magnus looked over at his best friend, "I feel it too. It is covering this area with a dark hue."

Stiles nodded and sighed, "I think I know what it is too," he looked at the three people that meant the most to him a deep sadness grow in his eyes, "I'm going to have to face this alone."

Alec kisses Stiles cheek gently, "If you need us, we will be there."

The Sheriff nodded, "I will bring down all the power the law has invested in me if I have too and I will drag Scott's little werewolf ass to the front of the battlefield if I have too."

Magnus flashed his cat like eyes and snarled, "I have never seen wolves so cowardly in all my years," he faced Stiles, "You are my best friend, my partner in crime, and my brother to the end if you need me, I will come to fight beside you." 

Stiles turned and hugged the two younger men at the table they made up a large part of his world and knowing that they would fight for him brought tears to his eyes. He knew that he was stronger now and could do this on his own. 

Magnus got the bill and before piling they were all heading out. They walked behind the building and the two young men had to leave via portal before the portal could take them away, they both hugged Stiles tightly and Alec gave him a sweet kiss. Their goodbyes echoed in the air as Stiles walked back to get in his father's car. 

A battle was to come, and Stiles knew just where to go.


	6. Chapter 6: Losing My Mind

Chapter 6  
Stiles was just trying to get some god damn dinner when the pack came to rain all their little puppy dog tears on his parade and in turn ruined his appetite. How they found him after he had put a blocker spell on his scent was unknown to him, but in the world of supernatural awfulness, he was just going to blame that asshole of a vet dude. He seemed shady. 

It was Derek that sat down in front of him while the rest of the little puppy pack sat a few booths over. If this wasn't pathetic enough then that they thought that they might have surprised him was because when Stiles looked up at the dark haired man calmly, he truly seemed shocked. 

Stiles just was tired of the packs shit at this point and wanted them to leave him the hell alone while he dealt with the evil that was present in Beacon Hills and helped his father out, but of course not they have to butt their big noses into things that they know next to nothing about. It was at this point that Stiles decided to speak because the awkward silence was killing him, "What do you want?"  
Derek looked at him with a look of slight shock. The Stiles he had known feared him and now the Stiles of today was challenging him. Derek went to speak, "Well," he cleared his throat still unclear on how he should talk to Stiles in a way that would gain his favor, "You spoke of an evil that is coming to this town. What do you know of it?"

Stiles looked at him closely and chuckled lightly, "Do I make you nervous Derek?"

Derek rubbed his eyes gently before speaking, "No, of course not. You’re just the weak human the pack no longer needed."

Stiles grinned widely like a fox. He flicked his tongue into the top of his mouth and make a snake-like sound that tainted the man in front of him, "Tsk, Tsk, I think you have lies falling from your lips Derek," Stiles lend forward into Derek's space to whisper, "Don’t worry I would be scared too if I was in your place. If you could even begin to comprehend what I have gone through and what I am capable of you would be terrified of me." 

Derek pulled back a scowl on his face, "You're not answering my questions Stiles. If I didn't know better, I would say that you didn't know anything."  
Stiles smirked and shrugged, "Maybe I do, but then again maybe I don't. If there is anything I have learn; it is that information comes with a price."  
Derek frowned, "You want money?"

Stiles smirked and rolled his eyes, "The price isn't always money, Derek, you should know that the best."

Memories of Derek's family flashed in his head and he growled, "Answer the damn question."

Stiles sat back in his seat taking a fry, "If you are going to be looking for answers I would look in the woods. Whatever this creature is it is not coming. Oh, no it is already here. Haven't you gone for a run? The woods are silent, and the breeze is bitter in the middle of summer. Something isn't right even humans are being more conscious about staying together in a group," Stiles popped the fry in mouth before standing up, "I would watch your back and that pack of yours. Don't let them stray or they might just not come back."  
The brown haired boy got up leaving Derek Hale to sit and ponder, but before Stiles made it to the door Derek yelled, "What's the price?"

Stiles turned a deep smirk on his face, "We will say this one is on the house, but next time I wouldn't count on my generosity. It comes and goes." He turned back to the door pushing sunglasses on over his uniquely colored eyes. 

Derek after Stiles had walked out had his head in his hands, "What the hell am I going to do?"

Stiles was surprised at his own coldness. A part of him was glad he had this part it might just scare the pack away, but another part wished he were still happy go lucky all the damn time. 

Walking way like that was hard he could feel the panic building in his chest it was a feeling that had only just came back after living in this god awful town for a little more than a week. After he was out of ear shot of the pack, he gently slide down the old brick building's wall until his butt rested on the ground, "God damn it if I stay here I might just lose my mind." 

He breathed deeply calming himself. He focused on his spark. He could feel it burning brightly inside of him; its power was one that he was fond with. Inside his mind's eye he could see it so using what he had learned he formed it into a small fox pulling it to the surface of his skin. Now, a little fox tattoo like formed on his skin, it was sad he had not let his little spirit guide out in so long. He watched as it played jumping playfully on the marks in his skin.

He took another deep calming breath and pulled a bit more of his power to the surface; the fox came to life it now sat before him. He kissed the little spirits head gently as it snuggled into him. A grin covered his face, and he was oh so glad to have his magic. He spoke now, "My little fox, I have a favor to ask you on this day. Would you please search the woods for clues of the evils that lurks there?"

The little creature looked up at him with bright and intelligent eyes before nuzzling him once more then running off into the woods. Stiles watched it go following it in his mind. After all knowledge comes with a price.


	7. Chapter 7: Young

Stiles was a small child once and maybe it isn't thought of all the time because his future his almost seem as more important, but if you hadn't known Stiles when he was young you would have thought that he was just a normal guy, maybe even have thought that nothing bad had ever happened to him, or you would have thought that the way he acted now was how he always acted. Maybe Stiles would have turned out to be a completely normal person that lived a completely normal life if some little thing had not sparked this whole chain of events that led him to where he is now. Who knows for sure, but Stiles wasn't always a closed off asshole? No, when he was young, he was a very outgoing and every downright cheerful person. After his mother's death all that changed, he moved with his aunt and cousin and although they did wonders for his psych, he never really could break free from the need to close himself off from people. So, he started making jokes, and being extra clumsy just to hide himself away from anyone that could ever care about him.

That had all changed now. Maybe he was still a closed off asshole, but he wasn't going around acting like he was clumsy, and he wasn't making himself the class clown. Now, times had changed, and he had changed. 

I should probably back track a bit and explain what brought on this train of that. Well, that would be Noah Stilinski. He was just sitting, resting like he is a supposed to for once in his life, looking through old photo albums full of pictures of long lost realities, long dead relatives, and an alarming number of naked baby pictures of people that may be Stiles, or any other number of relatives. Stiles looked at himself when he was young, an itty bitty child, and noticed just how much he had changed. That little kid just wanted to be an astronaut, and at one point as German wood worker, don't ask questions you don't want the answer to, and now, he was here. A spark that had a magical little fox friend that was really part of his soul, but also part familiar, he had a kickass best friend who was very old and an extremely powerful warlock, and he had an incredible half angel boyfriend that had a rocking bod to go with his amazing personality. Stiles as a small little child never thought that any of that could very happen, but now that was his life.

One thing that he did believe deeply as a child was monsters, maybe that's why he wasn't too shocked about werewolves, he believed that they crawled through the night and that one day they would cause pain in his life. He feared them with every fiber of his being, and he still does at times. Even when his mother got sick, he was truly believed it was monsters that had made her sick. Now, he knew better he knew that the real monsters were humans or at least the human sides of people. After all wasn’t its Derek Hale who had once told him that it was angry and pain that made you human? 

His little fox had reported back, the brave little thing it was, and he knew what he had to fight. Now, the problem was clear, but so much harder than anything he ever wanted to think about. He had fought so much in his life, but this, now, this was going to be bad no matter if the people of Beacon Hills won or lost, because in the end it would matter because they would all lose something that they loved in the process.   
This evil wasn't just one man or one woman it was so much more. A whole army could go up against this one force and fail. Stiles nodded slowly to himself, he had to do this himself he was one of the only people that could go up against this force and maybe just many have a chance to survive. 

You see, dear reader, that this wasn't really a person, but it's a result of all the dark magic in the world building up and becoming the ghosts and the evils of the past every thousand years or so this happens where it's basically up to a hand full of people could be able to defeat this. Stiles was one of those people. Beacon Hills was just the point at which the negative energies were being spilled and that semi sentient tree stump was the voice.

This train of thought was cemented in Stiles in the middle of a small coffee shop while he was ordering a nice warm tea. He took a drink feeling the warm liquid create a heat that warms his soul. No matter what he wouldn't have to do this alone. He was strong on his own, but with his friends and his family by his side he could go up against this force. 

Evil came in many forms Stiles had seem many of them and looking around maybe this town was one of them because evil things aren't only drawn to good things, but also other evil things. For something as strong and as powerful as this to be building in this town he knew that something deep down in the very root of this damn town had to have been sparked with a hint of evil. Maybe it was a witch’s spell that went wrong, or it was because of the fiery death of the Hale's, or maybe it was something else. It didn't really matter because now that evil had taken root here it would be damn near impossible to defeat. That damn tree had it roots dug deep after and cutting it down didn’t kill it. It just pissed it off.

Stiles knew he could defeat it though he could feel it in his bones and he knew that as much as he hated this stupid dumbass town he wasn't going to let it go up in flames, because deep down Stiles wasn't just a closed off asshole he was a good person that cared about other people's lives.   
He was here to fight a battle that could make him lose his life because that could be the price he would have to pay, but because of the person he was he was going to fight anyway


	8. Chapter 8: American Idiot

Chapter 8  
Stiles had just finished Face Timing his amazing, loving, and incredibly untechy savvy boyfriend when the pack of Beacon Hills decided to come knocking on his door or well ringing the doorbell, but same difference. Stiles figured he had to work with them if he was going to save Beacon Hill, but really? Couldn't they wait until I don't know he wasn't just about to eat a whole pizza and pass out into a food coma?

Being the amazing person, he was Stiles actually got up and answered the door before good old fucking Scotty boy could get all prissy and break down the door. Stiles might be able to fix said door with a flick of his hand, but they didn't know that and he didn't want to have to explain to the next door neighbors how some idiot broke the door and their custom made door just magically fixed itself. Yeah, no Stiles was insane at times and tricky, but even he wasn't that well-spoken to trick them into believing it was all just a magic trick or some shit. 

Anyway, the pack or lack of pack as Stiles was now thinking they should be called after seeing how half of them hated each other and the other half couldn't be bothered to show up half the time, were seated around his living room. Stiles took in a deep breath before speaking, "The spirits of those who have been lost still linger here. Some in the darkest corners while others in the day light. Now, that this spell and this evil is pulling those to the light fully we are going to have to find a way to first off settle them back into resting then make the source of the magic pure again. My guess is some two-bit witch messed up a spell on a point of magic and now, it's screwing with the whole supernatural world. The Nemeton is the point at which the energy is being expel and I believe it’s there that the spell needs to be done to fix this."

Scott cleared his throat giving Stiles a long drawn out look, "You mean like the ghost of the people you killed?"

Stiles smiled a sickeningly sweet smile while speaking, "You mean like the people that you killed? Oh, wait you haven't killed anyone," Scott smiled in pride at this comment, but Stiles wasn't finished and his eyes grew dark, "No, that's not right you just have other people do your dirty work for you like how you couldn't kill Peter so you had to let Derek do it."

Scott's proud smile turned into a snarl and Stiles looked at him explicitly before Stiles spoke again, "You think you because you have the title of True Alpha that it makes your pack or maybe even your actions better than anyone else's, but you are wrong. Everyone makes mistakes and your pack is weak."

Scott growled, "How can my pack be weak? We have many different supernatural creatures."

Stiles should his head, "Your bonds to one another are weak and breakable. Hell, half your so called pack is plotting your death and the other half is either loyal to you out of fear or they are scared to be omegas. I have seen powerful packs and yours is not."

Before Scott could speak Stiles phone rang. Stiles glanced at it before picking it up, "Their coming." It was Alec he had been keeping an eye on things from afar. 

Not a minute later the first ghostly howl of a wolf could be heard. Stiles stood and walked out of his home a wicked grin etched carelessly on his face. The pack followed in a line after him.

Everyone collectively gasped as they saw the line of ghosts around the house. It seemed to Stiles that every single one of the deceased Hales was around along with multiple victims of the mental hospital. The all began to chant in a dark and echoey voice that not only sunk into your bones and made you sick to your core, but one that seemly could stain your soul from just hearing it, "We want justice. We want Death." They chanted in mindless Latin after those words. 

Stiles turned and began to chant a spell. His eyes began to glow and tattoos that had been hidden before began to glow with the same powerful purple color. His whole body was lifted in the air and his voice began to become a booming loud force. Finally, after a long few minute his body drifted back to the ground. The ghosts disappeared slipping back into the ghost world if only for a little while. 

He turned to the pack, "That should hold them back for a little while."   
The pack looked at him with an unstable loom in their eyes and Scott spoke with a dark meaning in his voice "Your magic? I thought you were a useless human... Hu maybe you can be in the pack after all."   
Maybe Stiles had finally went crazy! Stiles grinned at them and turned punching in a number in his phone, "Hi, baby! Yeah, I finally truly figured out what is going on! Anyway, I just pushed them back into the ghost world for a while!" He paused before speaking again, "I know right? Anyway, you and Magnus should come down to stay. I'm kind of tired of the pack's shit!"

The pack gasped, and Stiles just waved them off. He didn't care about people that only wanted him if he was useful to him. He watched as the two of the three men that meant the most to him walked out of his house. Magnus had his telltale smirk etched across him face and Alec glared at the pack before coming over to Stiles and gently kissing him, "Missed you my little fox."

Stiles smiled and hugged the other man who was cladded in black leather tightly, "I missed you too my angel so much."

The pack watched the three with a bit of shock and a little more betrayal in their eyes. Magnus came over hugging them both foolishly, "Well, I missed Stiles the most so Alec can go away."

Stiles laughed and hugged him back before turning to them all with a challenging expression, "Who ready to kick some butt?"


	9. Chapter 9: Let Yourself Go!

Chapter 9   
Stiles more than ready for a fight, in fact he was itching for one. He had Magnus and his angel by his side. Ass was about to be kicked, well unless the pack wouldn't get out of his mother fluffing way. Stiles met his once upon a time best friend and grinned grimly before speaking, "Listen Scott, we are going to handle this my way or everyone in this god forsaken shit hole of a town is going to end up death. You know like as a door nail?"

Scott snarled, "I don't see why you need our help if you have such an amazing team and are oh so powerful unless this is all some party trick to get us to like you again." He turned to face Magnus and Alec, "Did he pay you, guys? Because honestly, I knew he was delusional, but I didn't know he was stupid in the head as well. Anyway thank you so much for your help fueling his fantasy, but you can leave now."

Stiles eyes filled with anger, but he kept himself contained although this could not be said for Alec who got right up in the alpha's face picking him up by the front of his shirt, "Who the fuck do you think you are? You made your own best friend feel like shit and helped drive him away. Now, I am incredibly thankful you did, but he is so amazing and didn't deserve that." 

Scott grabbed the oldest man wrist and flashed his red eyes, "Where did I drive him? Right into your freaky scarred arms?"

Alec grinned in a dangerous manner, "Yes, you did in fact."

Stiles stepped forward placing his hand gently down on his lovers before speaking in a light ordering tone, "We must not fight each other if we are to survive we must work together," he looked over at Scott, a dark and disappointed look on his face, "Even if we don't like one another, if this town is going to stay standing and life isn't to be lost, we have to work together."

Alec smiled a secret and loving smile with only a fluttering glance at the boy that held his heart before dropping the werewolf ungracefully and turning on his heel to stalk back a few steps. A little over dramatic maybe, but he had to make a point to this useless pack that he and his crew wasn't going to take their shit. 

Stiles felt the urge to fight fill him up once more and he noticed that dark flickering of spirits were gathering up around the edge of his father's property. 

He snuck a grin to both Magnus and Alec before turning to the pack and saying, "Well, it looks like we have a fight on our hands boys and girls."

He, then, picked up a bow staff that had been sitting beside his front door. His love grabbed his bow with a quiver full of steel tipped arrows. Magnus grinned a grin with little mirth and a lot of mischief, his hands began to glow brightly with magic as he got into a fighting stance. 

The pack began to don their werewolf forms, pull out swords, and maybe even pull a gun if need be. They were all ready for the real first battle.

Stiles let the shield fall letting some of the zombie like ghosts of past towns people flood his front lawn. He closes it soon after to control the flow of evil coming in the area.

He ran at one quickly flooding just weapon of choice with magical energy and taking a crack at one of them. The creature that was one a beloved old woman fell to the ground in a pile of ash. Her spirit was freed with a whisper of a silent thank you. Stiles smiled he could do this for those who deserve it. 

The fighting continued until the area was empty of ghosts and the tense angry energy that permeated the air was gone. Silence fell over all parties. It was Kira that walked up with an honest smile and said, "We will work with you. We love our town and although you have wronged us in the past you have come to our aid now. Thank you." She bowed with slightly folded hands and a light smile on her face. 

Stiles nodded with an equally light smile, "Thank you Kira. I would be proud to stand by someone like you."

The pack soon awkwardly left, and Stiles feel into his beloved’s arms with his best friend hugging him tightly. The trio giggled and a feeling of warmth and family flowed between the three.


	10. Chapter 10: Stay Strong

Chapter 10  
Stiles smiled a smug smile at the wolf, who may or may not have been tried to a tree, "You said you wanted to be trained by us, well then you’re going to be trained."

The wolf frowned and flashed Stiles with his drool dripping fangs, "I said that I would be trained by your group not just sit here while you kick my ass."

Stiles grinned a smile with too many teeth, "It's basically the thing with how you fight. You are like a crazed dog, strong, but unable to hold up for long. Take Kira for example she can fight for a long period of time with proper form, but she lacks creative and different moves to have the element of surprise. While Alec is more of a long range man, he still has a few tricks up his sleeve designed for the element of surprise. Then there are people like me and Magnus, we have complete and total surprise because we are tricksters. You are barely a fighter at this moment and time, " he paused before walking up to the wolf and kicking his feet slightly, "I am honestly surprised you and your pack are still alive."

Scott growled and snapped his teeth at Stiles in a way that seemed like a tired threat. Stiles raised a slight eyebrow, "Really, you think out of all your moves you have tried and failed to pull today that would scare me? My best friend is a hella old and crazy powerful warlock that at one point was under a spell and tried to kill me. My significant other is a half angel half human badass that comes with baggage and a crazy bigot family. You are the least scary thing I have seen all week. "  
Scott snarled showing a little too much fang and asked with arrogance, "And do tell what would be the scariest oh so powerful Stiles?"

Stiles snorted with the tiniest hint of laughter, "I would say dinner with the in-laws before coming here. I'm never sure if they are going in for a killing blow or passing the mash potatoes. But what can I say you got to love them? " He smiled fondly at the memory before cutting the ropes that were wrapped around the werewolf. 

Scott stood with the snarl still laced across his face, "You are probably just as much of a monster as they see you. I mean you were just a weak needless human that held my pack down for so long and know you think you are oh so powerful. So, what you got some magic tricks and went to a boxing gym to me you will always be soft and weak."

Stiles knew bait when he saw it and that was clear as day. Scott wanted to know just how much power Stiles had, but truthfully maybe even Stiles didn't know. He was powerful and yeah maybe he did go to a boxing gym, but he was still kicking werewolf booty. So, Stiles just smiled and got back into a fighting stance, "If I'm so weak, then come over here and show me how powerful you are mister werewolf. "

And of course, that was when Scott the oh so powerful werewolf was thrown back into the tree he was just tied too. And that was just day one of training. BY the end of the week the pack was slightly better at fight, at least enough to hold their own against zombies and the like, and Stiles had dealt with all his anger issues.


	11. Chapter 11: Darkness

Chapter 11   
Stiles sighed loudly as he was woken once more by a pounding fist against his front door. He had just wanted a few more minutes or hour in bed with the love of his life. As Stiles pulled himself up and started throwing on pants with a huff. Alec chucked lightly watching the other male’s butt.

Stiles snorted and slapped his leg, “Come on babe we got to get up. The puppy dog pack is at the door and demanding our attentions. Quite like an untrained dog.” 

Alec groaned, “As much as I hate that you have to leave, I love to watch you go.” He licked his lips eyes still stuck on his lover’s butt.

Stiles turned from the door a little bit of mischief in his eyes before winking over his shoulder and wiggling his butt in his skinny jeans, “Well, I guess if you want to see more, you’ll just have to come with me then.”

Alec raised his eyebrow with a smirk lacing his features, “And hat do I get if I do?”

Stiles grin only widened, “I guess you’ll just have to find out later.”

Their flirting/foreplay was rudely interrupted, “Oh Stiles, my darling your puppies are here!” Stiles best friend shouted in a teasing manner up the stairs. Stiles gave Alec one last playful look before turning to head down the stairs only to be met with the sight of the Beacon Hills pack around his kitchen and dining room.

Magnus grinned and huffed out, “Finally I thought he would all have to endure your awful flirting. Or worse.” He winked directly at Derek before turning, “Not that I’m not one for a show, but I know that Alec baby isn’t one who likes to share.”

Stiles grinned widely grabbing a plate of food that the warlock had prepared, “You’ll always be my boo thing though.”

Magnus hip checked him with a skillet in one hand and an apron on that stated ‘kiss the chief’ wrapped around his tall form. Stiles grabbed a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table eyeing the pack with a slight smirk, “So what can I do for you so early in the day pups?”

Scott huffed anger practically vibrating from his skin, “If this isn’t important to you then you can just leave. We have never needed you before I don’t see why I need you now, but the pack.”

Stiles smirk shrunk from his face and a bitter smile replaced it, “You have never needed me? Oh, forget the supernatural for a minute, but how many times did I help you through an asthma attack? How many times did I let you crash here when your dad who get drunk and violent?” stiles shifted, “I am helping this town because this town has innocents, and it is my fucking job. You might not like me or my help, but for once in your life get your head out of your ass and think about your beloved town. The darkness in this town won’t just stop with killing your pack but soon the townies. Its hungry and I will just keep growing and eating. Until the whole world is at its mercy. We stop it now before more lives are at risk and then if I have my way, I will never see you or this awful town again.”

Stiles eyes rested directly into Scott’s as he spoke then a long paused after Stiles stamen. Derek finally broke it, “Did you found out anything more?” he asked almost nervously.

Alec who had came down the stairs at this point draped his arms over Stiles shoulders and stole a drink from his coffee before turning to the eldest werewolf, “We think we have found a spell that will help to release the negative energy, but he is still looking for something better.”

Magnus for the first time seemed seriously, “It might be the only way.” He stated looking pointy at the shadowhunter.

Alec shot the man a look, “We will find something better.”

Stiles sighed loudly, “It’s going to have to be that spell.”

Alec gave him an unreadable look filled with hurt, concern, and fondness, “But at that price?”

Stiles gave him a smirk, “Who said I have to pay the price?”

Magnus startled the pack who had been watching the exchange closely by chucklingly, “Of course you would find away wouldn’t you little fox?”

Derek cut in after giving Scott a glare as the younger man huffed, “What’s the price?”

Stiles smirk leaning back in his seat looking at the wolf closely, “What did I tell you about information?”

Derek’s eyes hardened, but it was Lydia who had let to speak as her voice sound painful, “What’s the price Stiles?”

He looked up at his hands before meting her eyes, “Someone needs to be bound to the Nemeton. They would have to give up everything and they would have to pure about their intentions to guard this place. If they have any intentions the darkness will feed on it.” His eyes flowed over the pack.

A long heavy silence feel over the room when finally it was broken by a voice, “I’ll do it.”


	12. Chapter 12: Under Pressure

Chapter 12 Under Pressure 

Stiles looked at the boy who used to be his best friend, a boy who grew into a man he no longer recognized, and as surely as he could asked, “Are you sure?”

Scott took a deep breath and looked at the boy who grew to be someone he too no longer recognized, “I might not feel our friendship can ever be mended and I might no longer trust you, but I do care about my pack and this town. Truthfully, I can not ask my pack to give up their lives to do something I wouldn’t do. Perhaps you are right, and I have been being the wrong kind of alpha, but I can be here for the town. Liam still has his life ahead of him after all he is just a kid still and me, I don’t really have the grades to go to a good college and I am happy here. This is my land and my people. Our differences aside I can do this for Beacon Hills.”

Stiles looked over the other boy closely deep in thought. The more Stiles thought about the more he realized that if he himself wasn’t willing to do it the sacrificed might just have to be Scott. When they traded their lives for their parents, they might have opened the door for the negative energy even more. 

Magnus and Stiles shared a long calculated look before turning back to the alpha Stiles started, “If you do this you have to understand that there is no going back your whole life will be this town and the people in it.”

Scott’s back straightened and looked over the man who he had known since he was still in diapers, “I can do this. I want to do this.”  
Stiles sighed and nodded, “Okay.”

Scott for the first time since he had seen Stiles nodded, “Okay.”

***  
Stiles had books surrounding him with Scott off to the side. Magnus was off to the side a glass of wine in one hand and a book in the other. Stiles who had been searching for hours to get things just perfect. Alec walked in and carefully draped himself over his lover and whispered quietly and softly into Stiles ear, “Babe I think it’s time for rest.”

Stiles only shook his head, “I got to get this right.”

Alec raised his eyes to Magnus across the room before looking back at the man he loved: his other half, “My darling you have done everything you can I know that you want things to be perfect, but you also have to trust yourself. What did you once tell me? Magic isn’t just about the ingredients it’s about belief and intention. You have the know-how, you believe in your magic, and Scott is going into this with certainty. You just have to believe in yourself now.”  
Stiles sighed and threw his head back on to the older male’s shoulder, “I know I just if I don’t get this right people could lose their lives.”

Alec smiled, “I know and that’s why its going to work because you care, and you want it to work. Now come rest and we will gather the pack tomorrow to tell them what you have learned.” Alec turned to the wolf and nodded before giving him a little bit of a sharp smile, “You should head home and get some rest too, this spell from what I understand isn’t going to be an easy feat for you either.”

Magnus swirled the last drink in his glass before taking a long drink and turning to the young wolf, “Before today I could have cared less about what would happen to you and your pack, but if you are truly willing to do this, I give you my best regards. What you did to your friend was wrong, but…” Magnus paused picking his words carefully, “Being forced into this life isn’t easy either. When this spell is complete build bonds with your pack and like you said earlier don’t except them to do something you wouldn’t.”

Scott sat looking at the room which had at one point is been his room at the Stilinski’s house. He rubbed his eyes and thought about the memories of running down the hallway as a child and he if he stranded his ears could almost here the chuckles, later the laughter and video game noises, and he could almost feel the warmth of a friendship that was planned to last a lifetime. He gathered himself up and found himself tracing his hand against the wall as he left the house for probably one of the last times ever. He had messed up at some point today he had realized that. He had drove his own brother away, but perhaps it was for the best. Stiles was happier now than he ever would have been in this town. He was safer too. 

Scott looked back at the house one last time as he throws his leg over the seat of his bike and nodded, yeah he would do this not only for the town, his pack, but also for the boy who used to be his best friend.


	13. Chapter 13: The A Team

Chapter 13: The A Team  
Stiles was scared many times within his short life, hell he was probably scared more often than not. He was scared the time his mom accidently left him at the grocery store when he was four years old and he was scared when his dad went to the hospital after being shot in the line of duty for the first time. Even more so he was scared when he slowly watches his mom fade into a confused and hurtful mess, and he was absolutely terrified when he lost her. He was scared when his dad started drinking more often then when he was sober. He was scared every time Scott had an asthma attack. And Stiles was scared constantly during his teen years when he had barely had knowhow about the supernatural, but this had to be in one of his top ten of times he was scared.

Stiles knew that if this spell messed up, he could die or be stuck in this god forsaken town for the rest of his abnormal life. He would almost take death over being stuck in the hell mouth of Beacon Hills, but he was also scared to mess up the members of the pack lives. Liam was only a child still in high school, he had yet to have his first heartbreak, his first job, or any of the other milestones that a teen should have. As much as Stiles wanted to tell Scott to go fuck himself, he also knew that his feelings for the boy shouldn’t get in the way of the greater good. The good for not only Beacon Hills but the world.

Its weird Stiles pondered how the most innocent of love can be tainted and never recovered. Stiles will never see Scott as someone he can trust or even as a friend. Their relationship was tainted with the dark tertials of betrayal for that to happen, but they needed each other just one last time. 

Stiles didn’t have long to think before the pack would come into his fathers living room and demanded answers that would bong their alpha to this town for life and Stiles would have to pretend to be more than just a scared teen that knows a little too much about the supernatural. Sure, he had his magic and the knowledge, but he was still only 18. Yes, technically an adult, but still struggling to find his place in life. It’s weird how those things work after all.

Lydia gave him a calculating look after the rest of the pack had gathered within the living room. Stiles pulled himself from his thoughts and looked down at his and Alec’s clasped hands feeling Magnus hand on his shoulder. Stiles pushed down his terror and started, “Tomorrow is the full moon when Scott will be at his most powerful, we have to go to the tree stump, and I will have to do a binding spell using a little bit of Scott’s blood to link him to the land.”

Scott nodded, “That doesn’t see so hard?”

Stiles winced slightly, “The only problem is it also means the ghosts will be at their most powerful as well.” Magnus grinned Stiles shoulder a little tighter and gave him a small smile. “The pack will have to be there to fight back the ghosts so our ritual doesn’t get interrupted if it does Scott and I could dye or I could be tied to the land.”

Alec looked over the pack with sharp battle hardened eyes, “Magnus and I will be their to hold off the ghosts as well, but Stiles is going to be unable to weaken them like he has when we have fought them in the past. Nothing can get past the barrier.”

Lydia nodded grimly, “Is there anything else?”

Stiles looked uncertain for a moment, “This spell is going to bind Scott to the land as you now, but it will also bind anyone who dies in this battle as a spirit to the land as well. It is probably best not to die during this battle unless you never want to leave.”

The pack only nodded grimly. Stiles gave them an equal grin smile, “I would get a good nights rest if you can, get a good meal, and tell your families you love them.”

As soon as the pack was out the door Stiles curled into Magnus and Alec and let a sob rip from his lips, Alec pulled him closer and Magnus gently brushed his hair. Stiles whispered almost to silently to hear, “I’m scared. I don’t want to be trapped here.”

Alec held him rocking gently, “I got you baby no matter what.”


	14. Chapter 14: Afraid

Chapter 14: Afraid  
Stiles looked at the two men who let him take the lead, who trusted him, who loved him and felt just a little bit better about this. He reached into himself and felt the strong and unbreakable bonds he had with the two men. Farther he felt the strength coming from his cousin and even the determination coming from Max. The fondness for Isabelle and even the bond from Jace. He had all he needed with him.

The pack walked behind them also trusting Stiles or perhaps Magnus to find the tree that had caused almost all their supernatural problems. They had all lost too much. Stiles knew that fate was a fickle thing though if he hadn’t talked Scott into going into the forest that night, he very well could have been bit some other time because fate had probable set Scott up to be the guardian of Beacon Hills. Or at least that is what Stiles tried to tell himself when the guilt got perilously hard.  
The stump seemed almost anticlimactic when they reached it. It sat as it always had in the middle of a clearing looking like any other old tree that had be stuck down for its timber. Stiles was the first to step in the clear and that was when everything went to shit. He muttered a fuck under his breath and felt the energy in the air. The tree was vibrating with anger. It was so tangible that it was practically toxic. His lungs tightened and a weight settled over his chest. He shuttered out one tight breath and took the last few steps. He waved his hand to get the members of the pack to fan out as he and Scott finally stepped up to the stump. Stiles shared one last fond look with his lover and best friend before he silently put his hand down on the center where the oldest part of the tree was, and the ghosts flickered into existence. Stiles looked up only to see a cruel smile laced over his own mother’s features. In front of his eyes an arrow was pierced through her. He took a breath and turned to Scott muttering the first lines of the spell. 

Derek was faced with the ghosts of his sister and mother for a moment he froze before Kira threw herself in between then and he turned to face just another faceless victim of Beacon Hills. A woman in a white gown hair ripped from her scull a sunken appearance to her. He could do this Derek silently prayed to himself and attacked. 

Liam was back to back with Malia as the fought a hoard of wailing ghosts. Lydia let lose a scream pushing them back. Alec let off arrow after arrow while Magnus vibrated with the energy of his magic throwing spells at the ghosts and creating a protective circle around Scott and Stiles. The ghost just kept coming.

The air was only getting heavier as Scott held out his wrist to the boy that looked like his old best friend only seeing a boy who was filled with magic. Stiles lashed his wrist and chanted as Scott’s blood feel on the tree. The energy between the two began to boil as the battle raged. 

The pack when faced with someone they knew or had lost would switch. They found together and with ever last bit of fight they had in them. Scott looked at his pack for only a moment proud of how they had come together before his eyes locked with a ghost who haunted him still, his first love: Allison. Her brown hair was clumpy and one of her eyes sagged. A manic smile was written across her face as she held out her hand out to Scott. Her nails drip with blood from where she had landed a hit on Kira. Now the closes ghost to the barrier.

Stiles eyes glowed as he gripped the other boy tightly, “She gone Scott! It’s just a trick. I need you to focus.”

Scott’s eyes stayed on the long lost girl. Stiles gripped him tighter and pleated, “Please.”

Finally, Scott sighed and turned back to the boy turning his back on the girl he had loved and lost. “I’m here. Let us finish this.” Lydia’s scream could be heard and what was left of Allison was gone.

Stiles gave him a small smile and shout out the rest of the spell adding his own blood to the mix and screamed as the magic left him. Scott was forced into his beta shift and thrown back. When Scott landed the ghost vanished as quickly as they had come. And Stiles knew deep down in his bones that things had been made right. He turned to watch as a new spurt had grown from the stump.


	15. Chapter 15: Don’t Lose My Number

Chapter 15: Don’t Lose My Number

Stiles looked back over at the Scott a tired smile on his features and held out his hand. Scott gave him an equally as tired grin and grasped the other male’s hand. Never again friends, but at the very least Stiles could offer the other boy a hand after all it was a battle hard won.

Stiles looked over the pack, his best friend, and his love, “We did good.” He said simply. Feeling exhaustion in ever cell of his body.

Scott stood and begin to look over each of his pack members while Stiles walked over and grabbed his other half firmly as Alec whispered, “I thought I had almost lost you my little demon.”

Stiles his face resting against Alec shoulder nuzzling in, “I’m not that easy to get rid of angel.”

Magnus looking as flawless as ever wrapped his arms around the two men he was closest to in the world, “I would drag both your ass back from hell if I had too. Neither of you are dying anytime soon.

Stiles looked up at the two of the when finally, a small giggle feel from his lips. Magnus gave him a questioning look, “What’s so funny my boo?”

Stiles only grinned and laughed harder gripping the two men before grinning at them so brightly, “I’m finally completely free from this place.”

Scott had made his was closer to the three men a small smile on his lips, “Hey.”

Stiles looked over at him with a neutral look to his eyes, “Hey yourself.”

Scott paused for a moment looking over at his pack, “I just wanted to say thank you man. I know I was an asshole, but I couldn’t have done this without you. I guess I wanted to tell you I’m sorry. I put you down and, in my mind, it was to protect you and I thought if I pushed everyone one way, they would be safer, but if their has been one thing you have taught me throughout my life its that we are stronger together.”

Stiles smiled softly, “I think you are finally ready to be the protector and alpha of Beacon Hills.” Stiles looked over Scott’s shoulder and saw for the first time the pack united. Lydia had her hand resting on Derek’s shoulder as he bandaged Kira’s leg. Liam was sitting closely a smile on his features. Malia’s fingers laced in the youngest boy’s hair. They had lost many over the years, but they were still surviving.

Lydia finally turned and saw Stiles gaze on her before she gave him a smile and walked over patting Derek on the shoulder as she went, “Hey Stilinski.”

Stiles laced his fingers with Alec’s before answering, “Yeah?”

Lydia gave him a slight smirk, “Don’t lose my number this time.”

***

Over the next few years many things would happen. Stiles and Alec would get married adopt a puppy then maybe a child or two. Each living extremely long life spans.

Scott would remain the guardian of Beacon Hills taking in new wolves and creatures alike. Thankfully becoming a better alpha long, the way. Although never able to leave even a mile outside of the town. He saw many of his pack come and go. He watched his friends die of old age leaving longer than even a werewolf should. At his darkest moments he often thought this was his punishment for the cruelty he had delivered in his teen years.

Magnus would stay close friends with Stiles for the rest of their lives including dancing on the table tops together during Stiles wedding and one memorable time when Stiles was well into his 70’s (only looking like he was in his 30’s). Most surprisingly a love blooms between Derek and Magnus. Alec would only roll his eyes at their PDA, but he truly was happy for his friend. Stiles might have sobbed during the two men’s wedding.

Stiles never did lose Lydia’s number again, but he never really was able to gain back the friendship he had lost with them before. And Stiles never did go back to Beacon Hills again. Balance was found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ So, this might surprise some of you, but I have been writing this short story for about three years. I go through periods of which I feel like I lost my writing style that started this in and I feel the need to always meet a word count of at least 1000, but the last week I said fuck that.
> 
> This book started as being writing what I would want to read! I have finally got back into the mindset.
> 
> I’m not going to thank 50 people like I used to, but I am so thankful for all your comments, support, and likes dear reader.
> 
> Anyway see you in the next one ~Kenny


End file.
